A Flame in the Storm
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: One day, Ino and Sakura are headed back from classes, but end up in the middle of a huge storm. Just how will they keep warm? I can't even tell you how long it took me to finish this. I've even teased about this in one of my Naruhina stories. SakuIno at first but a lot of other pairs. Heads up, expect hotness in every chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I mentioned I wanted to do this, so here I go. A SakuIno lemon. Sakura and Ino were walking in different directions, but when the cold rain from the current storm unites them, a wild sexual inferno could burn brightly between them too. Modern AU big city, a few sex toys, pole dancing, catfighting, and screaming. If you're into this sort of thing, this'll be probably the hottest lemon I've written so far, just a heads up. Disclaiming the anime and the songs.

The city was doused in an forecast of clouds and rain. The city lights luminated small portions around them. One girl walking in the city, shoulder length hair, wearing mostly red. Her name, Sakura Haruno. She was just heading back home from a few places she had to be. What she didn't realize being blocked by the umbrella and looking at the ground, there was another girl headed her way.

Another girl around the same age with longer hair was also walking toward her, Ino Yamanaka. She and Sakura weren't always on good terms, especially about guys. Suddenly, the two met.

"Sakura. What a surprise." said Ino.

"Nice to see you out here, wet as usual, Ino." Sakura replied.

"What are you doing out here? Probably heading back to your place expecting a guy waiting for you?"

"I'll have you know that it's just me tonight. And I'm sure there a few guys waiting for you to come home."

Ino wasn't having it. Just then, lightning frightened the both of them. They bunched together and with out realizing, they opened the door behind them, taking temporary refuge.

"What the hell is this place?" the blonde asked as she looked around.

"I don't know. It feels weird in here." the strawberry girl answered. Both saw a bunch of strange things layed out and the portraits on the walls were very skimpy. Even a few poles and stages.

"Wait, is this some kind of strip bar? Hmm. Seems perfect for you, Ino-pig!" Sakura snarked.

"What, you're the one who jumps from guy to guy like they're not good enough, billboard brow!" shouted Ino.

"It was only two guys. I couldn't decide between them, then the third one came on to me and I rejected him!"

"Yeah, pretty sure one of them was a guy I thought you couldn't get with."

"I've known him just as long as you have. What makes you think you can do better when you found someone similar to him?"

"I'll get a man's rocks off better than you even if were both sucking the same guy." Ino retorted.

Sakura was surprised but not too surprised. "Think you can please a man better than me, Ino?"

"Then show me what you can do." They make their way to the nearby center stage pole next to the private booth. Ino goes into the room and pulls out boxes of tassels, toys and holsters, then finds a playlist. She looks through the songs and finds some really hot ones that will heat up anybody. Then, she walks back out with the list and device in hand setting them down.

"Okay, Sakura. Hold still."

In no time, she tore off her shirt, revealing lace material hiding the other girl's assets before slowly and teasingly show her bra. She also removed her shirt.

"A little black bra? Expecting someone tonight, aren't you?" Ino moved in closer.

"Hey, don't worry about my bra colors. What about you? I know you're a C, but there's barely anything holding them."

"It's about presence as much as the right size. The shorts **and** the panties, too. Lose 'em."

"You've gotta be crazy!"

"Still think you can please a man? Then strip. You know I'll do it if you do."

"I can please plenty. I'd love to see the panties you're wearing." Sakura moved Ino's hair out of the way trying to prove a point.

"Make it sexy for me. I sure will." Ino had already slipped off her heels and stated reaching back while kneeling down, holding her bra by only one finger and letting it drop. Now, Sakura knew Ino's tits were nice, but they weren't as big as she made them out to be. One leg over the other, her hips swaying, she leaned toward Sakura, staring into her eyes up close and turned showing her ass and crouched down as she peeled off a very thin light blue g-string.

"Yeah, how about this?" Getting into a kneeling down pose to remove her heels, Sakura's sexy black bra came off easily with one hand. Then, she used her free arm to mesh her mounds together showing she was a perky lower cup. Running both hands in her hair, and a sparkle in her eye, she spun once towards the other girl to kneel down, nearly in a crouch to remove her matching black panties with her other hand and twirl them for a few seconds while dropping them below her with a smirk. There they were, stark naked feeling sexy, yet a bit awkward and ready to show each other what they had to offer.

"Your chest doesn't seem like much. There's hardly anything there." the platinum girl stated.

"What's wrong with my chest? It's no surprise your boobs are bigger than mine." the pink haired girl responded.

"Mine just jiggle a bit more than yours. Like this." Ino sexually shook her chest left and right.

"Well, some guys like smaller boobs that don't move around too much like mine." Sakura said while cupping her chest with her hands.

"Well, I found a hot list of some songs. Choose a one and show me what you've got." With that, Sakura walked over to the playlist and was sure she found a song to fit how she wanted to prove something. With that, she got in the zone.

"All right, Ino. The song I chose was Cherry Pie."

"Nice choice." ' _I knew she was a fucking slut. That's probably the perfect song for her._ '

The music played as she walked up and she got down and dirty the moment the beat picked up. She circled the pole with her small curves, making sure she stayed as close as possible. On her knees, Sakura rubbed her hands down from her clit and her thighs up to her tatas. She continued rubbing her back against the metal bar, moving her hands from her legs to her hair, loving the metallic feel. Her hips moving from side to side, she felt a rush of pride flowing. Sakura grabbed it from behind as her slender body moved like a snake. Her fingers grabbed the pole as she spun a few times thinking of how hot under the collar a someone certain she's had her mind would be. Before she knew it she was upside down with her legs tangled around, then she just jumped off grinding and spun revolving around the pole one more time, ending her display with a nice face tilt and hip strut.

Feeling amazing after what happened, Sakura looked over at her competition. "You're up. Have you chosen your song yet?"

"I have. My song is Bad Girlfriend."

"Whoa. That's pretty hardcore. You better have the moves for that one."

Ino wasn't about to hold out. When her song choice played, she sexually walked up, and the moment the song got intense, she went right for it, putting on a show she felt like no other bad girls could do.

The blonde started with her in full view of Sakura as she grabbed the pole with both hands while only one hand was stroking it as she walked around. Then, she stretched her legs out, one wrapped around the pole, the other straight out. She loved the feeling of her skin against metal grinding against it in a circle as she rotated slowly before her landing. Her boobs suddenly clinged to the steel bar as she landed. Ino couldn't stop. Her chest was practically moving itself as she cupped her curvaceous melons and her hips moved back and forth. Down on her knees, she had to make it as hot as possible. Her heat escalated, as her legs and feet were flat on the floor, and with her back turned to Sakura, she threw her head back as she continued to show her wild side. After one last rotation with both feet on one side of the pole, Ino then fell to the floor and lightly rolled a bit while staying flat with her arms out, ending with her legs up and crossed with a gleam in her eye.

Ino stepped down feeling pretty good about herself. "You must think you're such hot shit just 'cuz you've got a nice set of melons ." A smug Sakura commented.

"Really?" Ino filcked the other girl's nipple.

"Hey, don't flick me like that, pig!" She grabbed the blonde's boobs, meshing them.

"Take your hands off my boobs, you bitch!"

"Bitch? You're the bitch, fuckin' slut!"

"Skank!"

Hands locked, they tussled for a bit. Both trying to pin down each other, legs getting tangled, Ino flipped Sakura over holding her by her bust as the tumbled. Sakura screamed out.

"Ino, what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Listen, I know how we can settle this."

"How?"

"We just proved we can lure men, but can we satisfy them?"

"What does that mean?" Sakura flipped over Ino, hands holding down her shoulders, trying to get answers from her.

"I just remembered, instead of using the resources here, I have some sex toys in my bag. Let's just use those." She then sounded a bit too sex crazed. "We'll get each other off in a way that few men can pleasure the women in this place."

"We can't really use those, can we?"

"But first..." the hot blonde smashed her lips into her competition while rustling her hair and running her free hand downwards.

Sakura would've thought the atmosphere was getting to Ino as her eyes shot open. She couldn't believe what was happening. But she decided to take advantage and massage the blonde girl's core with one hand moving up to chest and the other going down. Just then, the kiss ended.

"Like what you're feeling, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Just wanted to feel around. Nice ass, by the way." She lightly patted it. "Bet you enjoy a rough spank from some hot guys."

"I'm more willing to try everything. My guess is you just run guys into the ground. Just asking, but how good of a lap dance can you give?"

"Guess I'll give you one right now." Sakura pressed Ino up against the wall. The blonde looked in shock first and watched as her new sex friend got started.

Sakura felt a strange vibe, but just went with it. Massaging Ino's legs while kneeling down, her hands worked there way up the the girl's chest. Her womanhood got closer as she glided her fingers down Ino's arms. The pink haired dancer's slender hips slithered side to side, hovering inches away as she dipped down and rose up again and again, then she turned around. Both facing forward, her body swayed and slunk everywhere as her hands wandered upwards as she playfully messed up her hair and arousing the blonde without even making physical contact. As her face reddened, Ino felt something different about Sakura displaying her sexiness, something majestic, something she never expected from a girl with an A cup.

Suddenly, hand in hand they switched places. Sakura had her back right against the wall. Now it was Ino turn to dance for Sakura. Instead of trying to display the hotness she witnessed, she decided to let her have it her own way. The blonde gently held the pinkette's face with both hands as she pressed their tatas together, and she brushed their nipples side to side.

Ino knew she could do more. Firmly placing her hands on the wall, she moved closer. Her leg moves up stroking her way up Sakura's leg as their breasts meshed even closer, increasing the heat between them. Her belly waved around as she danced, as both girls' sensitive skin felt ecstatic. Even as she turned, she wanted her tight end to feel as amazing as the rest of her. One leg shot up as her foot was planted on the wall. Her back was going all the way down as she removed the elastic band in her hair allowing her fingers to easily go through. The cherry haired girl felt sparks from this over sexualized display. She didn't realize the feel of another girl was so enticing.

After one more sharp turn, their shimmering eyes met. Both felt too good to say anything, so they expressed their emotions in a different way. A light pink blush dusted Sakura's face as she closed in. Ino knew where this was going. Their eyes closed. Both were entwined in the softest kiss between two girls. Hair was rustled, tongues danced, even when they landed on the floor, they couldn't stop as they rolled for a bit. They had to come up for air, as amazing as it felt. They relocated to the large loveseat in the room, but not before Ino grabbed her bag, placing it nearby.

"I didn't know you could move llike that, Ino. It was so shocking, I thought I felt sparks." said Sakura. "No wonder you're so good at this. This new guy you're with should instantly be mesmerized by your performance."

"Sakura... The way you moved was so graceful. I felt like I was watching dancing flower petals that you were in the middle of. I didn't think someone with your small chest could move so sexy. Any guy who likes a small chest would absolutely love it." Ino answered.

"Ino..." Sakura leaned in and whispered. "Kiss me..."

The blonde was at a loss for words "Your soft lips felt amazing, but..."

"The words you used were just what I needed to hear."

Ino's lips moved by themselves. Their eyes gazed for a split second before the second tender liplock. It might've only lasted ten seconds, but it felt as good as the first time.

"Say, Ino. What kind of sex toys are in that bag of yours?"

"Let's see. I've got a few dildos and vibrators here." She pulls out a pink one. "I thought of you when I picked it out." It was a rabbit.

"How about this one? It looks like clothespins on a string."

"Those are nipple clamps. If you wanna try them, we can, but it might be hard to get used to them. Things might get a bit rough, even though these aren't as tight feeling as others ." Ino seemed concerned.

"I've seen one of these. This is one of those double dildos, right?"

"Yeah, that's it. We'll even use it if you want to. So I can show you how it works." The more curvy girl's fingers traped down the petite girl's arm.

"O-okay..." the petite girl seemed startled.

"There's some crazy stuff in here. What's this one? Looks like another vibrator with a harness?"

"It's a strapon. It looks like the real thing, which was makes it so interesting. I have another very strong one somewhere, it's usually my last resort if I can't get myself off. It's called a wand. Kinda like a 2-in-1 vibrator and back massager. Fair warning, it'll feel nice at first and then the ecstasy filled screams come in."

"You know, I could use a nice back rub first. I haven't had one in so long, and being pinned to that wall really has me in the mood. You look like just the girl to do it."

"Sakura, think you can rub my back first? I'll definitely make it worth your while afterwards."

With that, Sakura was able to untie the knots in Ino's back and get a few suggestive sounding deep breaths out of it. In turn, Ino's slender hands went in wavy lines down her back as the pink girl mewled pleasantly.

"I'll start with you. Just lay back." Sakura turned and laid back as Ino slid above her. She took the rabbit vibrator and gently inserted it. Her hand's rested on the sides of the other girl's rack. Her lips lightly reached for the first nipple. After a few pecks, her tongue circled playfully around it.

"What are you...? That feels really nice." the cherry haired girl could barely say due to her very light breathing. The blonde moved to the other one and did the same thing, and while one hand moved the vibrator slowly deeper into her as she kissed, licked and sucked the unsuspecting nipple.

Sakura felt another rise as her almost invisible mounds were massaged in circles. She reached down for the rabbit and started slowly going in and out as her other hand reach for her partner's back. Ino saw what had happened as she felt pleased about it.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Now it's your turn to feel this good. Lay back and I'll show you what I mean." She did just that as Sakura went down. Taking the strapon, she latched her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

And just like that, she got right to it. The platinum blonde loved having her own amusement used against her by another girl. The less endowed girl gave her blonde partner's chest the same attention hers received. But because she was a bit bigger, there was more rubbing than licking and sucking. She loved the taste of them. And the mewl and moans Ino let out from how good it felt. Also her hands moving down from her chest to her core and her slender legs. Feeling the intensity rise, she pulled Sakura closer to her, increasing their heat. As both reached for a one-second liplock, Sakura removed the wearable shaft from Ino's hole and reached for the double sided rod.

"Let's use the double rod for the finish. That way we both get the same amazing feeling. I feel like it'll be good for both of us."

"Mmm... That sounds so hot. Let's do it. I'll even add the nipple clamps. Now, normally a set of clamps would be used for one person, but since I have two strands, both our nipples will on the ends of each strand. Here, I'll put them on, just hold still." Ino tried gently to attach the strands. Both girls only felt a slight pinch as the clamps latched on to the protrusions.

They looked down at eyed each others holes and decided without saying anything to finger each other slowly before continuing. Taking one finger, pumping in and out of the other's moist flower holes, they playfully circle around the other's revealed and enlarged clit. The sounds of leisure became louder, but wanted to hold out as long as possible.

"Okay, now let's slowly move into position." said Sakura.

"Here. I'll hold on to my end and have it enter." Ino felt more eager by the second. "Ready?"

"Here goes."

Both ends penetrated their holes simultaneously. The screams only lasted a second. They looked at each other with great concern.

"Can we move around now?"

"Might as well."

So they did. There screams escalated, echoing through the secluded room. Good thing they were alone in their sexual prowess.

"Yes! Yes! Ohhh... Gimme more!" Sakura exclaimed.

"This feels amazing doing it with someone else. Ah, fuck! It's so good!" Ino thought about the times she used her suggestive objects alone, but this was on a different level. Both tried to go backwards, but the clamps started to tug. Their nipples were stimulated by pleasure and pain. And the screams amplified again.

"No! Don't move around so much! I don't think i can take it!"

"Oh god, it feels like nipples are tearing! I can't stop!"

Both decided to grab hold of each other and let the dual ended rod handle the rest. Feeling each other around immensely, they grabbed each other's chest in an attempt to ease the pain from the clamps. Sakura didn't mind the clamps, but she felt nice having Ino fondle her like that, aside the fact she was only an A size. Ino didn't realize her suggestion was taking its toll. She pressed them together even closer, practically bringing her C size bosoms to her partners hands. Another kiss, but more passionate than the others entered their minds as they went for it.

"Ino, this feels too good! I don't know if I can hold out."

"Me either, Sakura. I'm at my limit."

"What should we do?" the pink girl wondered.

"Let's finish right here. Just let it all out." the blonde responded.

They were riding it out as long as they could, reserving as much as possible to let out a final lustful scream. The clamps started to pull as they became further, but they didn't mind. The double rod was in too deep on both ends. As their legs became tangled, their hands wandered again as it became too much.

"I feel it, I can't wait anymore."

"Me either. Just let go."

A few moments later as there was no need for words... was the biggest, loudest screams that could've filled the whole place. They laid atop one another exhausted, yet satisfied. As Ino removed the clamps and Sakura removed the dildo, they shared another short peck.

"I had no idea going girl on girl was this exciting."

"Yeah, I've really taken a liking to it. So much better than playing solo."

"You said there was a guy you really liked, Ino. Who was it again?"

"That pale guy at our school, he's part of that artistic extracurricular. He's supposed to be some kind of sketch artist, but I haven't seen much of his work."

"Yeah, I know him; he looks an awful like that lone wolf in my class." Something had just come to mind. "I just got the best idea. Why don't we use what we did on each other on our next dates with these guys?"

"Huh, that seems interesting. I might have to find out what there both into... so we can be ready."

"Hey, what about that really shy girl with long hair that's easy on the eyes? Hardly says a word?"

Ino had a look like she was enjoying it. "You mean the buxom goddess in my class? Damn, her boobs look even nicer than mine! Now, being the gossip that I am, word on the street is she's got the hots for someone since we were kids, but never told him how she felt."

"Who is it?" Sakura sounded shocked she knew this girl for some time, but never mentioned a guy she liked.

"Don't know his name, but he's got spiky blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and gets in a lot of fights at school."

"Wait a minute... I know that guy! He's in the same class as the artist you like. How is it possible that a total babe like her can't take her eyes off him?"

"Well, can you blame her? I heard he was just as sexy as the others, and he looks stronger from what I've seen." A light bulb went off in her mind. "What do you think their freak numbers are?"

"Freak numbers?"

"The shy girl and that blonde stud. What if they can get really freaky? God, that would awesome to watch, wouldn't it?"

"Are you saying we set them up together and spy on them?"

"Maybe, but I just wanna see them having **hot** sex." Ino's smile seemed a little too crazed.

"I'm kinda interested why she likes him and never bothered to say anything... Let's give it a try." With that, the less endowed girl leaned in for another three second peck.

"What was that? I mean I liked it, but..."

"Just couldn't help it."

"Me either." Coming together and separating for mere seconds at a time, they regained their composure and new found respect for one another.

The girls found their clothes scattered though the main room, and once they were packed up and dressed again, they headed out to see the rain hadn't let up, but they didn't mind.

"I'll come by tomorrow and we can come up with a plan for our new lovebirds."

"And I'll see if I can get more intel on our soon-to-be dates."

The two stand with their umbrellas down and take in one last kiss before going their separate ways.

"See you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it. Later."

Just what would be in store for these girls and what would they get themselves into?

If you braced yourselves ahead of time, you should still be in one piece having made it to the end after that display of hotness. Now, I'm leaving the fate of a possible extension in the hands of the readers. Should Sakura and Ino continue experimenting with each other and prepare to please the 'lone wolf' and the 'sketch artist' **OR** do the 'buxom goddess' and 'spiky haired troublemaker' get the limelight and I just have these two spy on them? Let me know in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I realize I didn't get a lot of feedback from the first chapter, but let's change that with chapter 2. I'll focus for the time being on Sakura and Ino with their 'guys of interest' as well as their secret sex life. Hopefully, I'd like the other pairing I teased about before to get some screen time, but not too much until later on. Also, there will be at least one sex scene in each chapter.

The last classes of he day had just let out. Ino, after being observant of Sakura's person of interest earlier in he day had quite a bit of information about him. She noticed Sakura just ahead of her outside of a different classroom. She appeared to be listening in on something.

"Sakura? What are you...?" Ino wanted to ask.

"Quick. Stand behind me." So she did.

"So, Sai. You going to another art show?" the blonde boy asked.

(Oh, his name's Sai? That helps a bit. And the blonde guy, too? It looks like they're just talking.)

"Not for a while. I'm not sure what to sketch next." Sai responded. "Maybe I'll just do a personal sketch for myself before I take on something else."

"Anything in mind?"

"Well, either a few places across town or I could possibly sketch someone."

"Someone?"

"Just not in this class, seeing as how I'm a bit standoffish." the artist laughed. "What are you up to these days, Naruto?"

"It's the craziest thing. You know Sakura, right? Well, out of nowhere I get a random message from her." Naruto sounded amazed.

"What do you think she wanted to say?"

"I haven't checked it yet. It's been quite some time I got a message from Sakura." And so, he decided to see what the message was.

 _What's up, Naruto?_

 _There is a girl I'd like you to talk to. She's simply too nervous to say anything, but I decided to lend you both a hand for old time's sake. You two will meet by the fence that leads to the sports practice area behind the school after everyone else leaves tomorrow. A new friend and I will be making sure nothing happens to ruin this meeting and we'll be observing from afar._

"Something about a girl and Sakura wants me to meet her."

(Score! He got my text message. I just hope he doesn't screw this up.)

"You gonna go talk to her tomorrow?" Sai asked.

"Looks like she isn't giving me much choice. Besides, she's a good friend, and this girl really wants to meet me." Naruto grinned.

"What'll you do now? It certainly seems like a lot to think about. And she said she'd be keeping an eye on the situation."

"Maybe I'll walk around town and clear my head before heading home. My parents shouldn't mind too much." said Naruto.

"Perhaps I should tag along. It could lead to my next inspiration."

"Cool."

The two boys headed out as the girls stayed low.

"I can't believe that worked. Yeah, I kinda forgot I had his number in advance so I told him there was someone looking forward to talking to him."

"At least we learned the name of that artist; it's Sai. He said he's possibly looking for someone to sketch. It could be me. I mean, why wouldn't he want to draw this vision of hotness?" (envisions herself in a shimmering dress on a fancy chaise with Sai in front of her creating her self portrait)

"If you're done blanking about that guy, did you get any info on my date?"

"Sure did. Your lone wolf's name is Sasuke. He's one of the coolest guys in this school aside from Naruto. He has been rumored to be available, thankfully, and I will help you land him."

"Not surprising considering their last names."

"Their last names?"

"Yeah, Naruto's dad is kinda of a big deal. You see, he's the son of Minato Namikaze."

"His name is Naruto... Namikaze? Come to think of it, he looks exactly like his dad." Ino seemed surprised knowing Naruto and Sakura were good friends. "Also, ever hear of Itachi Uchiha?"

"Sure I know... are you saying?"

"Well, Sasuke's his brother."

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze? Hey, do you think our shy girl knows about this?"

"I can tell her about Naruto tomorrow. You're in the same class as her, so you probably know her name by now."

"You must mean Hinata Hyuga. And it's more serious than I thought." Ino moves in closer to Sakura. "Every time she was nearby, I swear, I saw her checking him out."

Sakura's face sparkled light pink for a bit. "Why were you watching a another girl checking out a random guy?"

"This isn't some random guy, girl. Not only is he a total looker, but Naruto is also the worst troublemaker in our grade, and he even gets in fights at least once a week. If you ask me, after she got a good look up top, her eyes looked like they drifted downwards while looking at him if you get what I'm saying..."

"You think she was staring at...?" the pink dust scattered further.

"I'm pretty sure." the blonde sounded giddy. "Come on, let's head to my place so we can work out a game plan."

A few twists and turns later, they finally made it Ino's. Making sure no one was around, the blonde let her friend in no problem.

"Well, this is it."

"Very flowery..."

"Yeah, flowers sort of liven things up around here. Let's talk about how I'm gonna make this work between you and Sasuke. It seems to me he's a bit of a thrill seeker. But what kind of adventure can we set you two up on? You seem stronger than most of us girls so you can probably handle anything."

"Maybe just try and sneak him away for a while and I'll talk to him about his interests."

"That's a good idea, Sakura. At the same time, I should do that with Sai. If I can see what he's drawn before, it might make it easier to connect with him. I can even ask him to sketch some flowers across town for me."

"It'd be really nice if he did that for you, Ino."

"It would, wouldn't it, but how do I approach him?"

"Chances are he'll either be hanging around Naruto or some of the other sketch artists. Which means if it's the former, I have a solution; I'll just swoop in if he doesn't budge and just redirect him toward Hinata so you can have him for yourself."

"Okay, but what if the latter?"

"I think it'll be okay to just walk up and ask to talk to him."

"Now for the other matter..." the blonde drifted to side.

"Something wrong, Ino?"

"Still thinking about Hinata's boobs. When I saw them move like that, I knew they were really something." her face reddened.

"Well, yours are pretty impressive too."

"Mine are? Wait. Sakura, why are you...? " Ino was a bit taken by Sakura's next actions.

"When we were hiding, your boobs were all I could look at as they pressed against me. It was really turning me on." Her hands continued to circle her friend's mounds.

"That's nice to hear, but I think you aren't playing fair. I was checking you out too."

"Oh, really?"

"I wanted to wrap around your slim figure, it didn't matter you weren't as endowed as me. Even your eyes drew me closer." she directed her gaze so their eyes were locked.

"Ino? Can we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

"I know a place; let's go upstairs." She gently removed the petite girl's hands from her chest. "I feel like being intimate down here wouldn't feel right especially right by the front door."

With that, they made their way upstairs. Ino's room had a lot of color and ideas for floral arrangements.

"This is a better place. Hopefully no one will bother us here."

"Now, let's see. What was I doing?" Sakura had Ino on her back on the bed and she took of her friend's shirt. Sensually rubbing the blonde's C's, with just one hand her lace bra comes undone.

"Now let me get yours off." They both sent their hands roaming to take their shorts off, then Ino with one hand made Sakura's bra drop. The more slender girl felt a slight sensation as she realized her small chest was being kneaded by another girl. Sakura then brought the blonde's open leg closer to her and started rubbing it, hoping to get a rise from her.

"That sure feels nice, Sakura. Can I get a massage from you if I need it?"

She turned around and left a one second peck on her cheek. "Just simply ask. And you did."

They switched and Sakura was now behind Ino. "Okay, now just tell me what spots need a little comfort."

"Okay, start up top and just feel around. I'll tell you when you're close." Ino instructed.

Sakura's hands started slowly feeling Ino's shoulders and starting tracing her back hoping for a signal to really get in there. What started as a back rub escalated as she got a reaction.

"Right there. That one spot just below my left boob. Start there."

"Okay." (About time too.) Sakura applied just a little extra pressure and started to tilt Ino as she got into it. Her fingertips dug in then the rest of her hand caressed the sweet spot.

"Okay, you can go lower, but first can you get this one spot on my arm?" Ino tried to say, but it felt too good.

The strawberry girl did just that. She simply took her fingers and stroked the platinum girl's arm back and forth. The moment she retracted, her hands slid down her back when Ino felt something.

"Think you can get my lower back? It shouldn't be too much."

(I have something else planned too.) Sakura got into her lower back with both hands. Much to Ino's satisfaction she kept going, then her hands hovered lower as she gently brushed...

"It's okay, you can rub there too. I'm sure it'll feel really good." Sakura's fingers gently rubbed all around and as she applied more pressure, her hands began to firmly cup her client's rear. Deep shallow breaths escaped Ino as it felt too good for words. Not wanting to over exhaust her friend, her hands slid down to her legs.

"How good is it so far?"

"I knew you were strong but you're good at this. Ahh... right there. Behind my shins and rub my ankles too."

"Like this?" Both girls knew where this was going. She had to go as soft as possible at first then she could get a bit more frisky. Her hands rubbed up and down the backs of the blonde girl's shins. Then she took one hand on one ankle and rested in the palm as the other hand massaged. And of course she did the same for the other.

Ino loved the treatment she was getting. She tried this on herself a few times, but this was something else; a strong woman's touch, and it drove her wild.

"Mmmm. I know just how to repay for the lovely massage." One hand rubbed Sakura's back while the other caressed her collarbone and just went for a deep kiss.

"How so?" Sakura asked.

"Here, lie down. This wand always helped me relax, now I think you need some 'treatment', too. It's basically a massaging device, but it's really strong. Since I can't massage the way you can, I'll use this."

(I wonder how this'll feel. If it's strong, I might lose myself.) She started with strokes going down. As the wand turned on, Ino gently placed it on Sakura's back. And she was loving it.

"Yes, that's it. A bit lower." Ino made small circles with the wand while going lower hoping to get more of a rise out of her 'patient'. She turned Sakura over so that way they would face each other and proceeded to rub a bit more before continuing.

"Okay, now you just tell me if there's a spot that needs some relaxing or if it feels like a bit much." said Ino.

"I know you told me it was a sensation, but this is really starting to feel good."

"Happy to hear it." She finished rubbing Sakura's A-size chest and went down to her legs. She was surprised her leg felt as nice as they did. She readied the wand and started up top. As she was behind Sakura, her hands were her guide on where to massage next. Starting with her shoulders going to small mounds. Using her hands to feel around for them, she found one and redirected the wand in position.

Alternating from circling the breast itself and the nipple, the blonde was getting into it. Sakura's shallow breaths told her that it was just the right spot. As she went to other one, her free hand roamed down south. The strawberry haired girl couldn't believe what she was feeling.

"This feeling... My nipples feel so good... What are you...?"

"My hand just can't help it." she whispered as her hand brushed between Sakura's legs.

"Ino."

"Something the matter?"

She faced Ino again only to spread her lower lips. "Use it right here."

"Let's both feel this good." Ino drifted a bit closer and placed the wand between them. As the wand spun while rubbing against both girls' holes, they reached closer for that warm embrace the felt that day in the cold rain. They started with one small kiss after another until the feeling became too much. They both had let out some crazed screams.

(Damn, she was right about this. It feels great, but then the screams get so intense.) Sakura didn't muster to even say. They were close to the edge, but Ino pulled away. After feeling more relaxed, it wasn't enough.

"I want this to last a bit more, and I know just how to do it." So she swapped out the wand for two more sexual instruments. One of them was the strapon from last time. And the second one looked like a metal oval.

"What's that small thing there?"

"This is a bullet. I basically use this to massage those sore spots, but instead I want you to use this. It's very similar to it, but this is an egg. Then, I wanna use the strapon from yesterday that you used on me."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"All right. Here you go." Ino got on her back, legs spread, and ready for anything.

Sakura decided to tease her a bit. She placed the egg between her tits first. And when turned in on, she had her hands mesh the mounds and circle them.

"Ah! Sakura, you naughty tease! I didn't think you'd try something like this." her words struggled to come out after her unexpected teasing rather than just going for it.

"Why bother just doing the deed? I want this to last myself." she responded. Sakura sent the turned on egg downwards, then down one side, back up, and down the other. Then finally, as the egg reached and was pressed down her clit, Ino's ecstasy skyrocketed. She wanted that egg inserted so bad.

"I can't take it... Please, Sakura, just stick it in me, I'm going crazy!"

"All right then." she calmly answered. The egg went inside easily. To ease the tension, Sakura tried rubbing Ino again as her fingers brushed her nipples left and right. Ino felt the egg being pushed out by her sensations. Ever so slightly, she saw it resurface. She felt some relief when it exited.

"Now it's my turn for some fun. It felt good when you used this on me, I want that feeling myself." the blonde took that bulging extension and hooked it on. Sakura was flushed thinking how sexy she looks with it and the ways she was positioned on the bed in front of her. (I'll let the readers imagine for themselves.)

Ino had Sakura sit on her knees for a bit as she stood on hers. She wanted her to lick the extension before anything else. The feeling Sakura felt was a bit unsure since it wasn't a real cock she had in her mouth. After licking and sucking, Ino decided to let her have it.

"This is it..." the blonde spread her partner's legs and embraced her as she entered slowly. Merely prodding with just the tip to start, she inserted the base inch by inch. Sakura took a few deep breaths while embracing her partner.

"Do it. Ram it in my pussy like I did to you." she whispered herself. Ino took what was left on the outside and just shoved the whole thing in there. Sakura's scream was almost too much to handle, but she was still strong.

"Fuck yes! Plow me! Do me more, I want it so bad!" The petite girl's face reddened like a rose in seconds from the feeling. Getting frisky, she went right for Ino. One hand covering the side of her neck as her thumb lightly massaged the jawline, she started sucking on Ino's neck passionately and uncontrollably.

The heat was real. Sakura sucked her neck more and more, and Ino kept fucking as the pace increased. Both their faces reddened, they had to let it all out.

"Ino...! I... I can't...!"

"It's all right. Cum."

"You mean...?"

"Just do it!"

She pounced as their lips connected. She tried muffle her friend's screams for fear they weren't alone. Just then, as Sakura's muffled screams let out, the kiss went from aggressive to calming. Sakura was completely wiped out as the strapon was pulled out of her. Both girls lapped the nectar left on the bulge trying to regain composure.

"Sorry, Sakura. If I had known you..." Ino tried to say but...

"What are you saying? That was so wild, I loved it!" she laughed.

"Really? You're not...?"

"I'm fine. Just tired, but still fine. I enjoy doing this with you. Thank you, Ino." She left her mark in the form of a five second kiss as Ino simply sat there. Afterwards, embracing in another hug. Once again, they realized their clothes were scattered.

"Say, what will you do about Sai?"

"If he's alone, I'll try to work the courage to talk to him. Are you ready to handle Sasuke yet?"

"One step at a time; don't forget, we need to make sure Naruto hooks up with Hinata which is why I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Then I'll finally be alone with Sasuke."

"What would you say if I wanted to make sure she was ready to do it with him?"

"I'd be very nervous. The crazy things were capable of, I don't think someone like Hinata can manage."

"It's fine, we'll start off easy."

"You really wanna see her get fucked by Naruto."

"Don't you?"

"Naruto's an old friend. Won't it be weird if I'm watching him have sex?"

"I doubt it."

"I'll come up with a game plan for us tomorrow."

"Sounds great."

They were finally redressed. After just one last hug at the door, Sakura was on her way.

 **At Sakura's**

"Okay, that should do it." Sakura hoped she had everything prepared for tomorrow. A small laugh surfaced as looked out a nearby window.

(Get ready, Naruto. I hope you really like this girl. She's been watching over you for the longest time.)

Another chapter is done. Okay, so our two girls have their plans ready and I will execute them in the next chapter. If you've lasted this far, there's plenty more to come, so brace yourself for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally have some time on my hands so here's the next chapter. This time around Sakura and Ino are attempting to draw in Sai and Sasuke. At the same time, how will Sakura's plan to get Naruto alone with Hinata fare? Guess you'll have to see what I have in store.

The next day came bright and early for Ino. As she came downstairs, Inoichi was already there. Seemed he was involved with another new arrangement.

"Ino, you seem cheery." said Inoichi.

"Well, Dad, suddenly I'm just feeling a bit better."

"Any reason, maybe a guy?"

"There is _one_ boy. He doesn't say much, but I'll see if I can try talking to him."

"With your cheeriness, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to talk."

At the same time, Sakura had just finished packing up for an entire day. As she headed out, she got a strange feeling she should go a different way. With that she headed for Naruto's place. As the strawberry haired girl walked up, she began wondering what would happen.

(This is so weird. I haven't been here in so long. What will Naruto even say?)

As for Naruto, he had heartily finished breakfast, excited about a number of things. He wanted to tell his parents, but was worried how they'd react about him possibly having a date. His dad, Minato was a local bigshot for all the amazing things that their town had to offer. Everyone definitely saw the resemblance between him and Naruto. His mom, Kushina was a vision of beauty for her unusual shade of red hair. She knew full well even though Naruto got Minato's looks, he got her personality.

"Naruto, you sure finished eating quickly." said Kushina.

"Guess I was just hungry, maybe I should hurry and go." Naruto replied.

"I'd say something important might happen. Naruto, you know you can tell us." his mom sounded like she wanted details.

"I'm not sure how to put it. Is it really okay for someone like me to find a date?"

"A date? Nothing big's coming up."

"Yeah, but there's someone I've been talking to. I thinking maybe they wanna set me up with a date."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Guess not. Wait, it's probably something. It's from Sai?" he read the message.

 _Naruto, I may have found my next 's talk after our first class._

"This might be good. Gotta head out."

"Okay, dear, but I wanna know about this girl later."

"All right."

It was then that Naruto noticed her.

"Sakura, haven't seen you around here in a bit."

"Ah, Naruto. I was thinking you hadn't left yet."

"Wanted to get there early, just got a text from Sai."

"Sai? You know, I think there's a girl who been eyeing him lately."

"Speaking of which, who is this girl you want me to meet?"

"Thing is, you've met before. You probably don't remember who she is."

"Don't I at least get any hints?"

"You really wanna know, don't you?" she shrugged. "All right, here are just a few things about her. Dark hair, light eyes, doesn't say much, and this just me, but she's a nice mix of cute and hot."

"This'll be great!"

"If you want, maybe I can get you close enough to her, just so you see what she's like."

"Sure thing." Naruto looks over and spots his artist classmate. "Sai, I got your text. What's up?"

"Hey, Naruto. I didn't realize you were so early, and with Sakura."

"It's been some time, hasn't it, Sai? I was just telling him about the girl who wanted to meet him."

"Which reminds me, I might have my next sketch inspiration. There's this girl I saw while heading home yesterday."

"A girl? Do tell." Sakura seemed interested.

"Light blonde, piercing light blue eyes, she's radiant."

"Wait, blonde with light blue eyes? I'm pretty sure I know who that is. That sounds like Ino Yamanaka."

"I wanted to talk to her this morning, but she seemed to be in a hurry."

"That's strange. Why would she be in a rush to get here? Now that I think of it, she wanted to talk to you, but didn't know where to look."

"This is great! Now, how can we get them to notice each other? Maybe I can track Ino between classes and point Sai in her direction."

"We are in the same class after all so that might work."

"Couldn't hurt to try, but try to steer clear of Hinata since she's also in Ino's class."

"Hinata wouldn't happen to be..."

"The girl I'm supposed to reintroduce."

"But maybe just a quick look at her."

"Okay, a quick look, just don't make it look like you're checking her out. She gets nervous when she catches the slightest glimpse of you. I don't want to think she'd feel if she sees you checking her out."

"Okay, after first class, Sai and I will look for this blonde chick."

"Pretty much. I'll send Ino a message so she knows to look for both of you."

 _Hey Ino. After stopping at Naruto's place,we ran into Sai. He was trying to talk to you this morning but you walked past him. After our first class, look for Naruto, he'll be with Sai and you two can talk. L8r_

As they were walking, Sakura received a reply to the message.

 _Can't believe I walked past him. I'll be sure to keep Hinata from seeing Naruto and can't wait to talk to Sai!_

"That was Ino. She's looking forward to talking."

"Guess we'll see you in a bit." Class resumed as always. Ino couldn't help but gaze at Hinata on and off. Naruto and Sai were going over their possible date plans. Sakura knew she had to run interference to give Ino enough time to talk to Sai. As the first class let out, the first thing Sai saw was his new muse. He couldn't help but stand there gazed.

"You all right, Sai?" Naruto asked.

"This time, I'm ready to talk to her."

"Oh, and Sakura's right there. Come on." They both headed out.

(Is this really him? It is...! Do I look hot enough? Do I even know what to say?) Ino's thoughts rushed in her head. Just then, Naruto and Sakura decided to bring them closer together.

"So you're Sai. Look, sorry about walking right past you earlier..."

"Its all right. I just wasn't sure what to say at first given how stunning you look."

The blonde seemed shocked by the compliment. "Wow, that's really nice of you to say. I didn't have anything planned, but maybe we can talk some more later?"

"I don't see why not. Maybe you can accompany me somewhere special some time?"

(One of his art galas, I'm sure.) "I'd like that. I heard you're quite the artist."

"Uh, Ino, if it's all right, Naruto and I will be over here while two just chat." Sakura called out.

"Be careful. Hinata could be close by."

"I'm only going to let him see what she looks like."

With that, the two were about to turn and there she was. Naruto was instantly fascinated as she just stood there.

(Sakura wasn't kidding, she both cute and hot. I don't know if I can stop staring. Shimmering eyes, amazing figure, and that hair... How does she get it to sparkle like that?)

"All right, if you're done checking her out, we can't afford to have her see you like this."

"Oh ,uh, okay, I was..." She pulled back over the other side of the hallway.

"Look, don't get a hard on just yet. She may seem flawless, but she's been through some tough shit and you're the only person she wants to be closest to. Somehow, you're giving her a will like no other."

"Seems to me it's confidence she's getting from me."

"Seems like it. I mean she's probably checked _you_ out a few times already."

"Are you fucking with me right now, Sakura?"

"Relax, will ya? You can check her out all you want later, just don't let her know you've been looking at her until the official meet."

"I can do that. May as well check in on Sai."

"Here comes Ino now." Naruto set out to catch up with Sai but Ino wanted a quick word.

"Say, Naruto, did you get a good look at Hinata?"

"I'll say. She looks like a total knockout."

"Glad you like her. We'll make sure nothing bad happens so you can talk to her later."

"Great."

Just when things looked up, the hardships of classes were to be endured. The rest of the day seemed to go by smoothly for Hinata until she took a wrong turn and ended up hearing something coming from a seemingly empty room. She lightly opened the door hoping to get a glimpse of what it was. It seemed empty at first, but looking closer she noticed two teachers talking. They were Anko Mitarashi and Hinata's closest teacher student relationship, Kurenai Yuhi. Hinata knew she wasn't into girls, but even in class she just couldn't help but gaze at her mysterious beauty.

"Why can't we do it here, Kurenai?" said Anko rubbing Kurenai's shoulder.

"Anko, please. The day's not done yet. And I have some things to take care of."

"Come on. I know you're not getting as much as you'd like from Asuma."

"You know about me and...?"

"I'm just saying I know what it's like to have needs and not always having a strong man around. That jerk Kakashi hasn't groped me in over a week!"

All the long haired raven could do was sigh. "Listen, I know Asuma and I are both busy, but..." She was interrupted by Anko's lips crashing into hers.

"Anko, what the hell?"

"Anytime you're not getting enough from him, you can always come to me. Seeing as how I hardly get any, we'll satisfy each other." the short haired teached sounded a bit too sex crazed.

This stirred something in Hinata who was still watching. (Someone as lovely and beautiful as Kurenai-sensei has a boyfriend, but she's in a difficult situation with another...) She just couldn't turn away.

"You're not gonna have me strip down naked, are you?"

"Not this time, I just wanted this to tide myself over. I'll leave my clothes on too. Most of them."

(Wow. Just the thought of seeing Kurenai-sensei's naked body... She looks so... No, what am I thinking? She's a teacher! I can't think about her like that!)

With out a moment's notice, Anko 's blouse and skirt were on the nearby table. The shy young girl only got redder. (Anko-sensei has a nice body too...)

The half dressed teacher made her way over to Kurenai and pressed their chests against each other. Moving the hair out of her friend's eyes, her hands made their move, unbuttoning her shirt and lightly circling her soft mounds. All she could think to do was moan lightly for fear that she could get too loud. The way it felt really made her feel like Asuma himself was handling them.

"Thinking about Asuma again?"

"Just that, the way you handle my breasts, it's the same way he does it. It's just so good."

"Then why don't I go lower?"

"Lower? Wait, Anko! Ohhh...!"

She had already hiked Kurenai's skirt revealing sexy red panties that matched her favorite lipstick and Hinata's expression started to match the color.

"These are so hot. Heh. Hoping to impress someone tonight?"

"Don't... say that. It's so embarrassing." Kurenai felt herself heat up.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I won't even take them off." She simply brushed against the material with her fingers, not looking to penetrate. She then takes her partner's hand and places it firmly on her chest.

"Why is my hand...?"

"Remember, Kakashi hasn't taken a shot at my boobs in over a week. The least I can do is let you feel them, seeing as how mine are slightly bigger than yours."

"In that case, if Kakashi won't grab them, I'll just use both hands." Her other hand jetted for the other teacher's chest and both hands started to squish, mesh, and immensely rub.

"Just like that... That feels really good! If you keep doing it so rough, I might...!" As she tried not to shout out so loudly, Anko continued stroking her fingers against Kurenai's panties when...

"Anko, I-I can't...! I feel like I'm about to..." Just then, she stopped, but she still saw Kurenai's hands on her chest. 'Why stop now?"

"If you're wearing those sexy panties for him, he should be the one to finish the job. I'm just surprised you left my bra on."

"You didn't want me naked so I felt like it'd be uncomfortable for you."

"Don't worry about that. You really are a sexy little thing. The way you handled my tits, I don't think that Kakashi would've done it so well." Her arms lited them slightly underneath. "You must really like them, don't you?"

Kurenai reddened again. "I only did it because were so close, I didn't mean to make it feel too good."

"No, its okay. In exchange, you'll have to give me the rundown all the crazy stuff you two do tonight."

"Okay, I'll fill you in."

Hinata was still trying to make sense of what happened. Before she knew it, she was already down the hall trying to block that sexy display. She wondered why would someone as stunningly beautiful as Kurenai would do something so explicit with someone else if she has a boyfriend, even the fact that it was another woman.

The final bell came and went and Ino was about to escort Hinata to meet up with Naruto. She wondered why she had been down for a bit.

"What's got you so down, Hinata?"

"It's nothing really." (I can't tell her I saw Kurenai-sensei half naked...)

"I know what'll cheer up, girl. This is going to be a big moment."

"Okay."

"You know that blonde guy with the short spikes and dark blue eyes?"

"You mean Naruto?"

"I think you should get to know him. Come on, I know where he's waiting for us."

They made it outside and were greeted by Sakura.

"There you are." she called out.

"Sakura? You're Naruto's friend, aren't you?"

"I'm also the one who put all this together. I told Naruto you wanted to talk to him."

Hinata couldn't help but hesitate. Just then, a familiar voice was heard.

"I'm another friend and classmate of his."

"Sai?" Ino slightly reddened.

"What brings you out here Sai? And where's Naruto?"

"Just over there last I checked."

The strawberry blonde turned only to see wat she was trying to avoid. "What the hell, Naruto?"

Taking off like a flash, Hinata run toward him hoping he wasn't hurt. She knew Naruto had a reputation for getting into fights at least once a week. He didnt seem to care about it.

"Listen, Mizuki. Now is not the best time!"

"Oh, I doubt that, Naruto. I figured this would be a good reason to just show up."

The others rushed over to the blonde.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Sakura asked.

"Mizuki is as familiar with Iruka-sensei as I am. Seems to me he came looking to cause some trouble. And to think I showed up on time."

"We brought Hinata, so just finish up whatever this is."

"It's all right, I was simply sending him a message. Looks like your reputation is being spread around. People know you get in fights at least twice a week."

Hinata suddenly remembered his recent fights outside the school or walking around. She had always stayed hidden, of course.

(I knew he got into fights, but I don't think he enjoys it too much. Just by looking at him, I can pretty much say he doesn't know why he gets pulled into fights all the time.)

"Bad enough I got into it with a few tough guys here, but now thugs from everywhere want a shot?"

"I'll leave you with this. If you find someone worth protecting, always keep them safe. I'll be seeing you, Naruto."

"What's with that guy?" asked Ino.

"Dunno. But at least Naruto didn't get hurt." Sai answered.

"With that being said... Naruto, this is Hinata."

"So you're the girl I was sent here to meet." the spiky blonde looked ahead.

"I've noticed you a lot and you probably don't remember, but we've seen each other. It's just been a long time."

"Those eyes... I think I remember now. Wanna walk with me? Maybe we can talk?"

Just like that. the pearlesque beauty was stunned by his words. Ino gently nudged her forward.

"A-ah... Okay... That'd be nice." There were about to set off.

"All right now, you enjoy yourselves."

"I think I'll be able to come up with another sketch from this." the artist said.

"If I'm the first to see it, that is."

"I don't see why not."

"Now that that's settled, we should head out ourselves." (Now I just need to make my move.)

Can't tell you how long it took to finish this. Also, should I do lemons for the canon pairings (sasusaku, inosai, naruhina) or just make the entire story yuri? Let me know and I'll try to add more to this story. Till next time.


	4. Quick question

I know I've been away from this story for a while, but I wanted to ask a few things. If I continue, should I leave this story one big yuri compilation. And if so, can I do all the canon ships in a sort of spin-off story? I was coming up with a bunch of pairs. And then this idea came to mind.

So let me know. If the main story is going to be yuri ships, I'll give a some of the canon ships their own oneshots in a spin-off from this. Sorry about the delay, I've been busy with other stories. I'll try to make the stories hot AF! All right, I'll see what I can do on my end, you just tell me how I should handle this.


End file.
